The Phantom Mistletoe
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: George is pretty sure that hanging the enchanted mistletoe was Fred's idea, because there had definitely been a whisper in his left ear, which he shouldn't have been able to hear. 25 Days of Ficmas.


**Prompt: Mistletoe**

**Word Count: 983**

**The Phantom Mistletoe**

* * *

Sometimes, George is pretty sure he can hear Fred in his left ear. He's never sure if it's worse to have phantom limb syndrome or phantom twin syndrome.

He's pretty sure that hanging the enchanted mistletoe was Fred's idea, because there had definitely been a whisper from his left side, which he shouldn't have been able to hear. He thinks. Maybe not. Even so, he's going to blame it on Fred.

He hangs it in the living room of The Burrow and camps out on the couch, sleepily reading. He's been doing a lot of reading since Fred died, mostly about charms. He's always looking for new ideas for the shop. Even if George doesn't laugh out loud any more—he hasn't since Fred died—he still needs other people to laugh around him. Good thing he runs a joke shop.

For the first several hours, nothing really happens. His mum gets caught under it with Ginny, and they peck each other on the lips without comment, though Ginny smiles mischievously at George.

The corner of his lips quirk up in response.

As more people come to The Burrow—for Christmas dinner—couples get stuck under the mistletoe, too, and though they seem a little amused, George is wondering why Fred suggested it to him. He's almost convinced himself that he imagined the phantom whisper in a phantom ear, when The Golden Trio arrives, all at the same time.

None of them notice the mistletoe until Ron runs into the barrier, and okay, maybe some of the Weasleys laugh at that. Even with Fred and George around for so long to teach them quality humor, no one can really frown at physical humor.

Ron steps back, rubbing his face. He turns to where George is sitting on the couch, still leisurely reading.

Well, he's not reading. He's watching the trio, with a finger in his book. This was going to be way too entertaining to miss.

"What'd you do?" Ron asks, scowling.

It's always so easy to push Ickle Ronnikins buttons.

"Mistletoe," Ginny says happily. She's still giggling a bit at Ron.

"Who's stuck?" Harry asks, gingerly pushing his hand out to find the boundary holding him in as well. He's smirking, too, but George can't really tell if he's smirking at Ron's still red face, or in anticipation for Ron's big freak-out when he realizes he has to kiss Harry, someone who might as well be his brother.

Hermione stretches her own hand out to find the border. "All three of us," she says, and she's smiling, too, obviously amused.

The red on Ron's face deepens. George wonders how much of it is from slamming his face into the border and how much is from embarrassment. 'Course, Weasley skin is pretty much always red.

"Oh, no way," Ron says. Mostly embarrassment, George decides. And anger.

"Come on, Ronald," Hermione says, teasingly. She tugs him toward her and kisses him lightly on the lips, before turning to Harry and pecking his lips quickly. She's probably grossed out about kissing someone she sees as a brother, but she's also now free to step out of the boundary. She doesn't though, because Hermione will always stick with her two idiots. Until the very end.

Ron has a disgusted look on his face, and he practically swallows his lips in an attempt to keep Harry from kissing him.

"Aw, come on, Ron," Harry says. "I know you're hungry."

"Not _that_ hungry," Ron says, turning his head away to avoid Harry's sudden attempt to lay one on his mouth.

Harry lands a kiss on his cheek.

George snorts. "You're always hungry," he says, amused.

"Not _that_ hungry," Ron repeats, frowning petulantly.

"Aw, c'mon," Harry says. "I'm _that_ hungry."

Ginny has dissolved into a fit of giggles while Ron backs away from Harry as much as possible. He bumps into the boundary again.

Hermione firmly grabs Ron's chin and twists his head to face her. "Sweetie…" she starts, holding out the last syllable in a keening "eee".

Ron makes a whining noise in the back of his throat as Hermione holds him still.

Hermione steps on Harry's foot, and ducks down quickly.

Harry leans over Hermione's head and kisses Ron on the mouth.

Everyone in the room loses it completely—Ron's face turns purple, either with rage, horror, or mortification. Whichever it is, the whole family finds it hilarious. Even little Teddy Lupin shrieks in delight, not completely understanding what's so funny, but everyone is laughing so he joins in.

George finds himself smirking, but when Ron yanks his jumper over his face and actually runs from the room, he can't help but chuckle.

Ginny freezes, still next to him on the couch, and just stares at him.

The rest of the family seems to catch on slowly until everyone's just staring at George chuckling on the couch.

Ron pokes his head back into the room, still red-faced, but silent as he gapes at George.

George stops laughing and goes back to reading his book.

Fleur, visiting with Bill, is the first to speak. "Molly, do you need any 'elp with ze food?" And she walks toward the kitchen, only acknowledging George by ruffling his hair.

He smiles into his book. _He's_ always liked Fleur. His sister and Mum are ridiculous.

Bless his mum, though, because she speaks next. "Dinner is actually ready, if you'd all like to join us."

Everyone jumps to it, maybe sensing the delicacy of the situation, and practically darts into the kitchen, until George is alone.

"Thanks, Fred," he mutters, and sets down the book. And he means it, because even if it was…strange…it was nice to laugh again.

Ron walks back in the room. He frowns at George. "Be glad I love you," he says, pouting.

George just smiles and wraps an arm around his brother as they leave the room together.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

A/N: Hey guys! This is for the 25 Days of Ficmas, posted on Tumblr by celestialcow. (Link is on my profile.) I'm kind of ignoring her rules and posting the prompts in whatever order I feel like, but that's okay because I think writing is for fun! Anyway, you should get 25 one-shots from me this month, and probably about 3 chapters of Aphrodite. Feel free to request fandoms or pairings!


End file.
